Black Sunday
by hervs
Summary: Harry is fighting the war, but in the process he is loosing himself,, so Dumbledore sends him to help a friend of his and with that hopes that he will not go the same way Voldemort went.
1. Chapter 1

The war had taken an odd turn.

Even Lord Voldemort feared Dark Lord had nothing, or could say nothing about the man that his nemesis had become.

If someone had said that Harry James Potter would turn out to be a cruel and cold man that delved into the darkest of magics not many people would have believed that, in fact he was the closest the Wizarding world had seen to an assassin, he would torture, kill and maim.

The Wizarding worlds were all hailing their champion, even though his tactics were frowned upon, his methods were producing results without a doubt. He would never kill, or torture innocent people, or bystanders of the fight, but he would target death eaters and cut them down like animals, he had become so proficient that he was able to cast the killing curse with a flick of his wand, no incantation or concentration what so ever.

He was the public executioner, he cared not for what people thought of him, but about how safe people felt, he was trained nonstop by Albus Dumbledore who now was praised as the man that trained their saviour.

In the year and a half that Harry had become the most feared person in the Wizarding world, he had cut down Voldemort forces to less than a quarter from what he had originally, it was making everyone feel calm, they could go out and have normal lives, knowing that if something happened the 'executioner' would come and destroy their attackers.

Lord Voldemort had reduced his activity to an almost nonexistent; his war was disrupted because of fear, the fear that at the beginning was so useful to him, because his followers feared him, and the people in turn feared his followers, had ended. The people in the Wizarding world dint fear him, because his followers feared Potter more than what they feared him.

The fact remained that Lord Voldemort was scared as well, he had fought Potter openly and his grasp of the dark arts was as fine as his own, his eyes that were once green where now red as were his, from the overexposure to Dark magic, they had duelled and it was clear that without putting all his effort into it, Harry would come on top.

The truth was that Harry had learned that he had to fight fire with fire, and not with something else.

He knew that people were safe, he walked down Diagon Alley to go to the bank and people left him through, not out of fear, but out of respect, the fact that he was taking the war to the people that had brought it and not to their homes.

One day in April Harry was summoned to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry by his mentor Albus Dumbledore, he didn't say why, but he was told that it was imperative that he come at once, he walked through the corridors of his beloved school on his way to the headmaster's office, as he walked by the empty halls, he could hear the laughter and chatter of the students in the halls.

As he turned on the last corner to the Headmaster's office he came across a young boy "Hello Denis" he said in a cold voice, that he used all the time, but his eyes held another story, happy to see one of the boys that he had taught defence on his fifth year "How are you" he said walking past him on his way to Dumbledore.

"I'm Okay Harry" he said laughing at the man who was so feared and respected by so many "I was talking to Colin about what is going on outside this walls" he said matter of fact voice "Good job on the Lestrange house is it true that they had vampire and werewolf's with them?"

Harry smiled at the over exited young man "Well they had two werewolves that were at one point part of Greyback's pack, but other than that I didn't see any bloodsuckers" he laughed as he saw Denis smile.

"Harry when are you going to come and be a guest speaker at my defence class?" asked the boy excitedly.

"I don't know Denis" said Harry shaking his head with a small smile on his face "Let's see what Albus wants me for first shall we"

"Okay Harry, see you later" said the boy as he left him in front of the Gargoyle.

Harry turned to the Gargoyle "_Open_" he hissed at it in Parcel tongue and saw as the Gargoyle gave way for him to enter the office of Albus Dumbledore.

He knocked on the door and waited for Albus to call for him.

"Enter" said Dumbledore at once, not really making Harry wait, knowing how short his prodigy pupil's fuse was especially when aggravated.

"Professor" said Harry bowing and taking a sit in front of the headmaster's desk "What can I help you with today"

"Harry always to the point I see" said the old man with a twinkle in his eyes "I will not take much of your time then he said"

"As you wish professor" said Harry resting his back on the chair and placing his arms in the arms of the chair.

"I have a favour to ask you Harry" said Dumbledore looking intently into the young man's red eyes "I have received a letter from an old friend stating that one of his sons is about to do something stupid and even though his sister and girlfriend are on the way he fills that he may need more help, specially dealing with whom they are going to be dealing with"

Harry nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment "You want me to go and help your friend and his family then, if not you wouldn't have stressed the fact that he was an old friend"

Dumbledore nodded "You see harry the family is a vampire family and you are the person that has most recent experience with dealing with them"

Harry snorted at that he looked at Dumbledore and said "Vampires are so full of themselves, thinking they are top dog, when it is clear that they are all but that" he said with contempt clear on his voice then he looked at Dumbledore "I will need more information"

Albus nodded "You are to go to the clock tower of Volterra in Italy and help as you see needed" he said looking at him intently "please try to be nice to them"

Harry nodded standing up "I will go and help till I am not needed anymore" he said and turned to live "But I withhold my discretion on what and how I deal with this"

Harry left without another word and walked purposefully out of the school, when he was clear of the wards, he aparated to the outskirts of Volterra and saw that it was about noon, he walked thought the city in his black robes, and kept walking towards the clock tower, the people wore red cloaks, but he increased his aura to make it seem foreboding and dangerous and that along with his red eyes made sure everyone moved out of his way, in a matter of minutes he was close enough to see a young woman dressed in impressive clothing break the door open and walk inside.

He knew that he had arrived just in time, he followed her and kept his distance, they saw them disappear into an elevator and he followed afterwards, once they were down, he walked with purpose filled eyes and wand in hand, he came close to a receptionist.

"Who are you" she said looking with fear in her eyes "Are you hear to see Lord Aro?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"_Impeiro_" he said pointing his wand at her, at once her expression glazed and she stood up "Follow me please" she said as she opened the door to the room behind her.

When the Door opened he saw a tall man with black long hair that came down his back, dressed in a Victorian way holding the hand of a young man dressed in red.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the man sitting down on the right.

Harry looked at the people and smelt the air "disgusting" he said looking at the people around he looked at the three people in the middle of the room "I am here for you three lets go" he said not even acknowledging the man that had spoken.

"And you are?" asked the man looking holding the young man's hand moving to hold the hand of the girl, he looked at her and said "Interesting I do not see your thoughts" he looked around "Why don't we try and see if you resist all of our powers"

Harry stepped closer and said "I think not" then he turned to the others "Leave now" he said looking at the man with contempt and distaste.

"I give the orders here Mr.?" asked Aro looking at his red eyes.

"Potter" said Harry looking at the person that had talked to him "And you are?"

"My name is Aro, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter" said the Vampire extending his hand smirking.

Harry smiled and knowing what would happen he struck out his hand and shock his.

Aro looked confused "Why can't I see your thoughts?"

"Now we were leaving, nice day Aro" said Harry looking at the other three "move" he hissed.

"Not so fast" said Aro looking at the young girl next to them "Jane darling if you please" he said and the girl nodded and focused her sight on the young man. At once he arched his back in pain.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and looked at Aro "Impresive"

"Thank you Mr. Potter" said Aro with a pleased smile on his face.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the girl "_Crucio"_

The girl stoped what she was doing and collapsed to the floor writhing in agony he looked at Aro "How much is she worth to you" he said holding the curse as he spoke "My record is one minute thirty seconds, by that time she will not remember who she is, or how to talk" he kept the hold on her "One minute" he said.

Aro was between something hard and the wall "Let her go" he said.

Harry lifted the course at once he turned to Aro "As I said we are leaving" he walked out of the room and took the hand of the human with in his.

He looked back at the girl on the floor "She should be fine in a couple of days" he said then turned to Aro "I am god compared to you Vampire remember that" he said walking out and the guards moved out of his way in fear.

He came to the front door where they had come in through and he saw a base, he pointed his wand and looked at the young woman for an image of home, he then looked at the base, pointed his wand and said "_Portus_" he looked at them "touch the vase" he said offering it to them, when they all graved a hold of it he said "Activate"

At once in a flash of light they were out of the building, after spinning for a few seconds they arrived in the living room that appeared in the young woman's memory, only to find more people sitting there waiting for them.

"Your family as asked from Professor Dumbledore" he said to the older man.

"Who are you?" he asked running to hug the three persons he had brought.

Harry smiled "My name in Harry Potter"

Carlisle looked shocked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle looked shocked at him and then looked around to his family that clearly knew nothing what so ever about the implications of this.

"You sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore to help you did you not?" asked Harry in a cold voice void of all emotions.

Carlisle looked at him closely "Yes I did" he said walking up to him "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family thank you for saving my son and daughters"

Harry looked at him with a derisive condescending look "Do not thank me vampire" he said in a curt yet cold voice "I was following orders it would have meant the same had I been asked to kill you all instead of saving you"

He walked outside of the leaving room through the house doors "I will put wards around the house do not bother me"

Harry left them all in a shocked silence, with how nice Carlisle had been to him, the stranger Harry Potter had done nothing but spit at their hands and looked as if they were insects under need him.

"What is his problem" asked Rosalie looking insulted walking the way Harry left "I will show him with who he is dealing with, and see if this human can deal with us, giving us attitude"

Carlisle grabbed her arm "Stay here and let me explain" he sighed and let her go "I do not need for him to kill you because you annoyed him"

"Surely it is not that easy" said Jasper "He doesn't seem to be overly strong or in fact hold any power whatsoever"

Carlisle sat down and the family did the same around him "In 1937" he said starting his tale "I was running from a group of people that thought me to be a Vampire, and as I was running I stumbled over a young man, he wore odd looking robes, like a dress, and he was walking through the trees looking for vegetation of some sort, I ran into him and made him drop the vials he was caring"

He smiled as he remembered what had happened that day "Long story short, the man pulled out a stick of wood, and after several whispered choices the men turned around and were off seemingly forgetting what they were doing and looking for things to do, he said his name was Albus Dumbledore and that he was a wizard, after I saw what he did I believed every word he said and we became acquaintances, he told me of a war that was brewing and how he was going to fight in it, while he was disappointed by it, he knew what had to be done."

Carlisle looked at his family making sure that they were listening "The next time I heard of him, was in 1946, a year after he had defeated the Dark Lord Gridelwald and he was said to be the greatest wizard of the age"

"Ok so that explains who this wizard Dumbledore is" said Emmet "but who is this guy that can treat us like that and get away with it?"

Carlisle sighed and continued "In the 70s there was another Dark Lord that rose" he said in a whisper, that they could hear "His name, Lord Voldemort"

They all looked expectantly at him and he pressed on "He ruled with impunity for the better part of a decade till on October 31st the all hallows night of 1981 he came to kill a young baby not two years old and struck him with the deadliest curse one could be hit with" he took a deep breath "The name of the boy was Harry Potter, he survived a curse meant to kill"

They all looked speechless "Now around four years ago, he returned from the semi death state he was in and returned to hunt down the now young man that had vanquished him thirteen years previously" He sighed once more "For what Dumbledore has said and what I have heard the man outside has been fighting a war that started before he was born and is wining by the cruellest and bloodiest methods available"

"That doesn't explain why he treats us like that" said Edward hugging Bella tighter to him.

"Because to him, we are nothing" he said looking at them intently "In his world we are viewed as monsters and in some cases game, like a bear or an elk"

"But you are not" said Bella "You are kind and trustworthy people"

Carlisle smiled warmly at her "Thank you" he said inclining his head "But to him that can do anything and reality is no boundary we are nothing" he looked at Rosalie "Why don't you like humans?"

Rosalie looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Because they are weak and they do not accept us, and they judge us and we have to keep moving because of it"

Carlisle nodded and said "If we were all to gang up on him and try to kill him" he looked around and he saw all of them with a look of confusion "He would kill us before we reached him"

"They have control over the weather, and have spells for everything from folding socks to maim and kill, torture" he looked at them "That's why I want you to be as nice to him as you can, once I heard Dumbledore comment that the color of a wizards eyes sometimes indicated what he was up to, his eyes are red, which means that he has an addiction to Dark Magic that he may or may not control, which means that if you bother him he will not swat you away, he will kill you and be done with it"

Outside Harry was looking at the house and took out his wand, he began to chant and move his wand in an untraceable and unstoppable movement, they blended so well that if you looked closely, it looked like he was just moving his wand in circles, he kept moving and doing the same, then he had a thought, to put and place some of the most powerful offensive wards focused on one thing killing if you do not belong here, but that thought left his mind as soon as it was there for the implication of it.

Harry looked at the sky and saw that it was coming to an end, he stood up and walked into the house where all the Cullens were sitting waiting for him to come back "I have done the wards it should be enough to keep you safe, but I will not count on it I will leave now since I have a war to return to and people to kill" he said with a happy smile on his face "send worth to Dumbledore if you need help, and he may send someone more cheerful to do his beading next time"

He then turned to Edward "Turn her before she is killed" and then he took a step back and aparated away.

Harry arrived outside of the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and walked up to the castle, he did not stop till he was in front of the gargoyle that leapt out of his way and kept going, he entered the office only to see Dumbledore looking through a file.

The man looked up and was surprised out of his mind "Harry what are you doing here so early?"

"I went to Volterra tortured a few people, and dragged the Two of the Cullens as well as a human out, I set up wards around their house and came back"

"Harry you were supposed to relax and stay there a while not just act like a robot and come back after finishing your task diligently you were supposed to take time off the war"

"I will after I kill Voldemort" he said looking straight ahead, to used to giving reports.

Dumbledore sighed "Harry I order you to take a month off, go to Forks which is out of the way from everything and then afterwards come back, in the mean time I want you to relax and meet people the Cullens are a good family and I will expect to hear how they live, since I have never heard of a coven acting like that"

Harry squared his shoulders "Understood sir", he left without a word.

After crossing the edge of the wards, Harry aparated straight to Gringots Wizarding Bank in Diangon Alley, he walked into the floor and walked to the first teller open "Master Goblin" said Harry in his cold uncaring voice "I would like to move the equivalencies of two million dollars from the Potter vault and the same from the Black vault"

The Goblin made the annotations as needed and then said "It is done Mr. Potter, anything else that we can do for you?"

Harry smiled "I am going to the states for a while to Forks in the state of Washington in the United States" he said clearly and loud enough for the people in the vicinity to understand "I would appreciate it if you could leak it to the press after a couple of days" he added in a more quiet tone.

The goblin nodded.

With that Harry left the Bank and aparated away, towards Forks.

Harry arrived at Forks when there was still light outside, he was about to walk towards the road, when Carlisle and Esme came running to him "You are back" they said looking at him expectantly.

"I was ordered back" said Harry, walking towards the forest behind them, not really breaking his stride for them.

"What are you going to do hear?" asked Carlisle intrigued by what the young man may be up to.

"I was sent to protect you from future advances from the Vampires of Italy and to learn from you, and document your existence and subsistence" he said not turning around to answer them, he kept walking towards the forest.

"Why don't you stay with us?" asked Carlisle "That way it would be easier to evaluate us and learn from us"

Harry stopped in his tracks, as much as he hated this he had to admit that the thought had merit to it, he would be able to see how they lived, protect them in case of an attack and he would be able to document his findings, on the other hand he would be sharing his living space with a bunch of leeches.

Harry turned to see Carlisle.

"Very well" he said in a cool voice that sent down a shiver through Carlisle's spine "I accept" he was about to look walk towards them, when he turned to Esme "I only eat that which I have cooked myself in case it is poisoned"

He waited for his temporary hosts to move before him "I really hate this" he said looking at the situation he was in, on the other hand he smiled to himself '_how long till I feel the need to eradicate this nonsense' _with that thought in mind he smiled, a creepy smile that seemed demented, and cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Harry walked into the house to find the rest of the Cullen Family sitting around, he stopped by the entrance and just to the side of the door, with his back against the wall, clearly a sign that if a fight would commence, he wouldn't have to worry about his back.

"Everyone" said Carlisle "Harry has been sent by Albus to protect us and help protect Bella, as well as study our way of life and our culture, so he will be staying with us until farther notice and he will be staying on one of the spare rooms"

The family looked unhappy, but their expression was only rivalled by Harry's, he kept his cold uncaring expression. Esme turned to him and said "Come Harry let me show you your room"

Harry nodded and walked behind her, his back rigid and his hand positioned just over his wand in case he needed to use it, he gave a nod to Carlisle and followed Esme up the stairs. She stopped in front of a door in the middle of the room "This will be the door to your room" she said opening the door and walking into it "The bathroom is the door to the left and the door to the right is the closet, if you need anything please let me know" she walked away and left him to his own thoughts.

Harry walked to the door to the room and casted wards to let him know who was walking by, and who stood in front of the door. He then rearranged the room to fit his needs, conjured a bed roll, that he set against the wall, he then set a potions laboratory next to the other, and a desk on the middle of the room, he took out a small box from one of his pockets, and he set it on the floor, he enlarged it and when he opened it, he conjured a bookshelf between the doors to the closet and the bathroom, and he motioned with his wands for the books to arrange themselves in the bookshelf, he then opened the door to the closet and placed his robes, that were all black on the hangers and his toiletries in the bathroom.

He then set another shelf next to the potions lab and set the ingredients he had on it.

He was about to go to bed, when he heard a continues bump against the wall of the room, he glared hatefully at the offending sound, before he cast a ward to eliminate sound around him, he smiled and set down to sleep.

He woke up, early the next morning, well before the sun rose, the thing not many people new, was that overexposure to dark magic, often led to insomnia, as the body cravings became more, your subconscious would not allow you to rest, so Harry only needed to sleep a couple of hours a day, to feel well rested.

Harry felt someone at the door, and with a wave of his hand he let the door open, the blond woman was standing in the doorway scrutinizing what the young man was doing in the dreary darkness, sitting in a rustic desk with a book that held very explicit pictures of some people being tortured and others of people that were being killed.

"A letter came addressed to you" she said with a sneer on her face, Harry nodded without looking back, he made more notes in the scroll he was writing in, and he stood up, he moved towards the dressing room and he put on a black robe, with no hood on, he then proceeded to come downstairs.

He entered the kitchen and saw a letter on the counter in the kitchen, he walked over to it and opened it, and he read:

_Dear Harry_

_How are things in Forks, I am writing to let you know that I have enrolled you into the local high school, I know that you might find this cumbersome, but if we are to fully lend our services to the Cullens then it is only fair that we look after the weakest link on the chain, and I am afraid that for them it would be miss Swan._

_Harry do not antagonize anyone and keep your head down, there was news in the prophet that you are gone from the country, and death eater activity has decreased considerably, I think it is because Tom might be planning to attack you while you are there._

_Please as a favour to me Harry keep the family safe and do not act in any way that might lead the people in the town to know of their nature, I know you find it a sport to torture their kind, thing that Severus has told me several times while you have been away._

_Have faith Harry and thank you for your aid._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry read the letter again, before setting in one of stools at the table "I cannot believe the gall the fool had" he said as his temper flared and the glass objects in the house began to rattle, he looked at the people around him and looked at the Cullens who had assembled, when he was beginning to let go of his aura "I hope you people are worth the trouble I am being tied in, or so help me Merlin I will break you"

Harry stood up, and aparated outside the house, where he really let go of his aura, and the vegetation in a radius of ten meters froze completely.

Inside the House Jasper read the letter and he frowned before saying "No kidding why he was so pissed"

"What do you mean Jasper?" asked Carlisle as he walked over to the other end of the table.

He read the letter and looked thoughtful "This could be a good thing or a very bad one" he said "Where is Harry anyway?" he asked

"He is outside I think" said Emmet "But I don't know he seems to go out of his way to not be among us isn't that why he wants to stay"

"no" said Carlisle "he is hear because he was ordered to stay here" he sighed looking at his family and hugging Esme to him "I think that if it was up to him, he would be back in England doing what he was doing before"

Rosalie snorted "Do you really think he is that strong?" he looks so weak that Alice could probably kill him.

Edward who was quite till now spoke "he has some freaky abilities, he looked at them he was able to break into the Volturi hall alone undetected, he then proceeded to control the human in the reception and bend her to his will, and finally he was able with one word to put Jane in so much pane that I could feel her grasp on reality breaking, he is powerful and after seeing how weak Jane looked honestly I don't want to be on the receiving end of that"

"Do not forget the method of transportation" said Alice remembering the portkey "one moment we are in Italy and the next we are here on the house"

At that moment Harry returned and looked at the family with his cold eyes, raining in his aura, he looked at them with a penetrating gaze and took out his wand, he then stood in the middle of the kitchen and with a few twirls of the wand, frying pans flew out of coverts, he also had knives flying all over the place, chopping and making sure that everything was finely chopped, after about three minutes, he conjured a pot of tea and sat down to drink closing his eyes, as the food cooked itself.

Alice walked towards where he was sitting and sat down in front of him "Why do you hate us so much?"

Harry looked at her with scrutiny, as if thinking what to answer "Because Vampires think that they are all powerful, when they are not"

"We are more powerful than humans" said Rosalie with a sneer clear on her face.

"And that matters to me because?" asked Harry "Animals are more powerful than humans under the right condition, it is no surprise to anyone that you would be stronger than they were"

"We are immortals" said Emmet "Are you?"

"No" said Harry not looking at them still drinking his tea with his eyes closed "But I could be if I wanted to"

"Why wouldn't you want to be if you could be?" asked Carlisle intrigued by it "would it not give you an edge against your opponent?"

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" he asked when no one answered he went on "since no one seems to know what that is, I will tell you, a Horcrux is the darkest of Dark Magic, it is as Dark as they come, in essence it is to split your soul and store part of it in a object, as long as that is in effect, the wizard would be unable to die"

He let that sink in "The reason why I would never create a Horcrux, is because of the process to do so" he said "for a wizard to split their soul, they have to do a gruesome act such as killing a pregnant woman just as she is about to give birth, or rape a girl, then the soul is split, but in order to transfer the soul, the person has to kill someone and use the intent to kill as a catalyser for your soul to be transferred into something else"

Harry used his magic to serve himself and to let things sink into the minds of them "I am a dark wizard, but I am not entirely evil yet so I will not do it"

"How do you plan to control your thirst for black magic then?" asked Esme fearing for the life of her family as well as her guest.

"I have a plan set, for after I kill Tom" he said not looking at any of them in the eyes "It will be drastic but his and my life are tied"

He ate in silence, and after that was done, he washed the plates with a wave of his hand "If you will excuse me I have things to do"

He went upstairs where he found his work relaxing, he began to brew some potions and after a while he was able to relax enough to continue his studies, thinking what he would do when he was forced to deal with high school students bent over what they were going to do on the weekend and who they were taking to the school dance.

And Harry absolutely hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

The next day Harry got up early and left, he was aggravated at the whole situation, he hated the vampires, and he hated the humans, but most importantly he hated going to high school.

He was able to brush up in some subjects, but was completely flummoxed by others; as such he would try not to think about what was to come in two days.

Harry got up and walked to his closet, he downed his normal black robes and he walked outside of the room, thinking about all the things that he would have to buy for his school trip, the first one was the fact that he couldn't wear robes, he needed normal clothes, and the next, he needed a car, so he was in need of getting his papers in order.

He aparated to Gringots and walked to the first teller that was opened "Hello Master Goblin" said Harry in his cold voice "I am here to procure a drivers license as well as some other pieces of Id"

The Goblin looked up and smiled a toothy grin "Hello Mr. Potter" he said, while shuffling for some papers "I have the forms needed, I need you to sign your name on pages three four and six"

Harry nodded and he did as told, after he was done, he looked at the little goblin "I have some good news for you Master Potter" said the goblin "We have reason to believe that a small army of newborn vampires is being built in Seattle, with any luck you will have a not so boring existence in Forks"

Harry smiled a cold sadistic smile that sent a shiver down the Goblin's back "I will look into it for sure" he smiled.

He walked with his newly acquired ID and made for the doors, he was about to depart before when the goblin came running to him "Lord Potter" he turned to see him holding three cards "This are your debit and credit cards for use in the muggle world"

He nodded and left without another word, he apparated to the place where he knew there were shape shifters and walked into the deeper parts of the woods, he had been walking for the last hour before he came across a wolf, far bigger than anything possible, very similar to Sirius animagus form, he smiled "Hello" he said "And so we meet"

The wolf beard its teeth in a menacing growl, and Harry looked at it with contempt "If I wanted you death you would be already shape shifter"

The Wolf gave a clear startled sound as if to clearly show that it was surprised to find a human that knew of them beside the Cullens, Bella and the tribe, it took a step forward, and morphed into a young man, of about eighteen years, tall with muscular build "Who are you strange?" asked the young man with a rising voice.

"Who I am as interesting as the tale would be is not what you should be worrying about" said Harry "What you should be worrying about is one I know about your people and two I am currently hunting vampires that will be crossing your territory as well as the one I am currently protecting under orders of a teacher so Mr. Shape shifter what are we to do?" asked Harry sitting down on a boulder.

The Shape shifter looked at him with worry "Who are you stranger?" he said looking uncertain about himself.

"Again with the question?" asked Harry incredulity clearly seen on his face, he took a step forwards "I will tell you the following" he said to the young man "Go to your pack and tell them of what is to come, tell them that they may have a powerful ally on their side, or a deathly enemy and that either way I will be dealing with the Vampire threat" he said turning on the spot "I will meet you on this spot in one week do not be late" he said before disaparating away.

Harry arrived with a crack on the Cullens living room, where he saw only Jasper and Alice sitting talking to each other.

He looked at the two of them "Where is your family?" he asked looking at the two of them closely.

"They are..." said Alice, as she went quiet and he eyes sort of saw as if there was someone behind him "They are coming for you" she said pointing a finger to him.

Harry frowned and at that moment he heard several apparition sounds just outside the house, Harry pulled out his wand and said to the two Vampires "Go and get your family" he said looking over his shoulder he added "Bring them hear, if you see the fight go the other way run and take Bella with you also do not interfere regardless of what you see do not interfere" he said as he walked outside.

At once the two Vampires left the house and towards their families, they found Emmet and Rosalie in their car, which made them quite angry, then he they found Carlisle and Esme dancing in Carlisle's office and finally Edward and Bella were in Edward's room listening to music.

They all came down to the window, looking as Harry stood before a group of six people dressed in black like Harry was, but wearing silver skull like masks, they also saw them all including Harry holding their wands by their side, as if ready to spring them free.

They were able to hear every word they said, including Bella, it was as if the silence helped carry the words said, or maybe it was the fact that they all knew that a group would not come out alive from this little fight, either Harry or the Attackers would die tonight.

"So Mr. Lestrange we meet again" said Harry with a cold smile that sent shivers down the death eaters back "How is the wife and the brother?" he asked laughing coldly "OH that's right I killed them the last time we fought"

He looked at the man "Should we do this the old fashion way or the, I kill all of you way?" he asked amusement clearly seen in his cold red eyes.

Without a word Rodolphus Lestrange sent the first curse "_Avada Kedabra_"

Harry conjured a clock of granite, that exploded sending the debris all over the place, he then sent a cutting curse to one of the unsuspecting death eaters, and got him on the neck, clearly cutting the head of the man off.

The others seeing what happened started sending curses as well, Harry conjured a big black asp and started hissing at it "_Kill all of the ones with black robes" _the snake at ones struck another one, while he sent a _reducto_ that destroyed a weak _protego_ from another death eater, blowing him up into tiny pieces, and blood going everywhere.

He was now only dwelling three better odds than six to one, he then sent a stupefy to one of the remaining death eaters, which went limp and then focused on the other one, he sent a spell Snape had taught him that completely eviscerated the man, relieving him of his entrails, the attack was pain excruciating and it was unstoppable if not countered immediately.

Harry looked at Rodolphus and smiled, himself covered in blood, he then looked at the man "Did I tell you that Bella asked for mercy?" he said before sending a bone breaker curse to the last Lestrange.

They dwelled for another ten minutes, each sending darker and darker curses, until Harry got hit with a bone breaker on the shoulder and all of the Cullens could hear all of the Bones in his shoulder break, yet they saw Harry fight through the pain, that would have made lesser man scream in pain.

Then it heat Rodolphus what he was doing, he was protecting the family behind him, He saw an opening and he sent a cutting curse their way, Harry jumped in the way and caught the curse from his shoulder to his waste in a diagonal slash, Harry looked at him and shot another _sectumsempra_ at him, cutting his head and arms off.

He then stared at the battlefield and banished all of the corpses and all of the blood, he looked over to the Cullens and Bella to make sure they were Okay before kneeling and taking a deep raged breath, he then pointed his wand at himself and after muttering something, he screamed as the skin knighted itself back together, leaving a rough and ghastly scar behind.

He then stood up, and took the used _enervate_ on the stunned Death Eater.

"You know who I am?" he asked without preamble.

The death eater nodded and looked scared; Harry pointed his wand at the man that had pissed himself while looking at him.

"_Crucio"_ he let the man squirm under hi curse for ten seconds before letting him go "who else knows of this place and where I am?"

The man shook visibly "I-I wont say"

Harry looked at him and nodded he pointed his wand at the man's knee and without saying a word he busted the knee cap.

The man screamed for a minute trying to nurse his knee with his hand, he then looked at Harry "N-no one" the man took a deep breath "Rodolphus wanted to get you for what you did to his wife the Dark Lord does not know that you are here"

Harry pointed his wand at the man "_Legilimence_"

The man screamed as he was ripped of his mental barriers and he saw how he had willingly joined the death eaters and what he had done, he then looked as how the son wanted to be a death eater and how the wife of the man took part on hurting muggles with her husband.

Harry withdrew from the man's mind and said "I Lord Potter pass judgement upon you and will make an example for your wife and child" he said as he Pointed his wand to the man again he looked at the man as fear came across his face again "May God have mercy on your soul, for I have none _Avada Kedabra_"

With that the man died and he banished the corpse for his wife now widowed to burry and rethink her position in the war.

Finally he walked towards the house and as he was about to enter he collapsed do to blood lose and he knew no more.

Carlisle looked at all of the Vampires and the humans present "That is why I was so shocked by Albus when he sent Harry Potter to help you" he sighed as he approached the young man and grabbed him carrying him to the sofa "He is a brutal killer, but even in his destruction he still gave the man the chance to prove him wrong when he ripped through the man's mind, against his power being a Vampire is to him like a human is to us" he looked at the group as he sat him on the coffee table "That is true power"

He then said "I need my kit to cut through his clothing and check him fully" at once Alice left and was back before Bella could catch that she had left.

Carlisle opened the cut the Robe, and what they saw was not what they expected, the body was marred and disfigured by scars and arcane looking tattoos and runes that were carved on his skin, some were battle wounds, some were torture wounds and some were self inflicted, and from all of this the one thing that the Cullens could all agree was the fact that if Harry had not been with them when the other wizards arrived then they would have probably been killed.

Before Carlisle could do anything else Harry woke up and pointed his wand to his shoulder, they all heard how the bones reset themselves and how Harry made no noise at all, he then sat up and from one of the pockets in his robe, he dug out a vial, he drank what was in it and some color came back to him.

"I am sorry for what you had to see" he said looking at them "That is why I am like I am" he said looking at all of them "I am a monster and I have grown accustomed to be one" he then looked at Carlisle and said "I may not like you but you were willing to offer help after the way I have treated your family and for that I am greateful, in return I will try to be more humane towards you all" he then got up and with a wabe of his wand everything was spotless again, he then conjured to crystal bottles of red liquid "I know you don't drink Human Blood I hope this satisfies you let me know" and with that he left towards the room to ponder what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

The Cullens and Bella had waited as Harry regained consciousness, he had passed out after the ordeal, and had not woken since, twelve hours had passed and he was still unresponsive to anything, all of the Cullens were at a loss for words, it was amazing what he had done, he had killed tortured and had shown as little disregard for life as Carlisle showed compassion, in essence he had done one thing and one thing only, he had showed them what one man would do when facing war, death and a world full of hatred, in other words they respected him.

On the other hand Carlisle was at a loss for words, he could remember how Dumbledore held life with as much regard as he did, to the point of holding his adversaries in prison as opposed to kill him, yet Harry the supposed icon for the light was a merciless cold killer, who was fast and efficient, it had taken him minutes to kill six grown men, with relatively minor injuries, and in that time he had made sure that it was gruesome and that blood was spilt everywhere.

Carlisle knew why he did it, in the end it was more for the shock factor than anything else, in the end it was cruel yet it served the purpose of placing fear in the heart of their adversaries, it was a tactic used for millennia, the philosopher Frederick Nietzsche once said that extreme positions are not succeeded by moderate once, but by contrary extreme positions.

And that is what Harry was showing everyone you do not win a battle against a murderer by showing compassion, you win it by killing all of his followers so that people that are thinking of joining him, then wont, the only problem is that Carlisle thought that Harry was looking into the Abyss for long enough that he had started to become the thing he was trying to fight and eliminate.

It took another two hours, before they heard any movement from Harry's bedroom.

After what seemed like ages, Harry appeared, once again dressed in his usual black robes, and looking as if nothing had happened, he walked to the outside of the house not even looking at the Cullen, and as Carlisle was going to call him, he aparated away leaving all of them speechless.

Harry reappeared in front of the gates to Hogwarts, he walked in and as usual the people that he met greeted him like a hero, they knew what he did, yet they felt that what he did was needed to help and eventually win the war.

He reached the office of the headmaster, to find the Order of the Phoenix gathered there, he masked his presence, which was considered a Dark Art, and listened to what was said inside.

"The fact remains that we have no way of proving that we can come on top of the war without a way to financing it" said the voice of Kingsley Schakelbolt "The fact remains that the bulk of pureblood families are with Voldemort, we need money to fight this war and the ministry is not giving us any how are we to fight if we are to do this?"

"Relax Kingsley" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore "With Harry busy out in Washington state I have began negotiations with the goblins, and the Vault of the Potter and Black family will come into our position, with that we will be able to fund the war"

Harry's temper out of the office flared, but he was able to bend it enough so as not to be noticed.

"I don't think it is wise headmaster" said the quiet unemotional voice of Severus Snape "Mr. Potter has power and knowledge even the Dark Lord fears, to make him an enemy of us would be foolish, I for one prefer him as an ally than an enemy"

"I agree with Severus" said Remus Lupin tired from the full moon "I am sorry but I cannot sit idly doing nothing when you are talking about taking the estate of the son of my best friend I will not stand for this" he stood up then as he was making the way to the door "I fear for you all the moment that Harry finds out about this he will classify you the same way he treats death eaters and I think that you all know just how low that is"

Severus Snape stood as well "Whomever wishes to stay alive should hear our words, Potter will eventually hear about this and when he does he will lash out with everything he has, and then we will see if the Dark Lord is truly as terrible as he thinks to comparison of Potter"

As he joined Remus at the door, Ron the twins and Tonks stood up and walked over to the two of them "I fear for what he will do to you all when he finds out, and what he will do to the Goblins" said Remus as he opened the door to reveal a very angry looking Harry Potter, red eyes set in a blaze, with hatred and darkness and death so strong in the wind that seemed palpable almost to the point of being able to taste it.

Harry entered the room and let go of all of his aura, which literally froze the room, he looked at them all and sighed "I tried to be reasonable with you all" he said and closed his eyes "I left the innocence of childhood early and all so that your familys could be safe and this is how you PAY ME" he said screaming the last part.

"Harry" said Dumbledore trying to placate him "It is for the greater good"

Harry growled and took out his wand sending a severing charm from it, and taking an ear from Dumbledore, before incinerating "There you go Dumbledore" said Harry "Now you have a scar of you own" he turned to the door "never come near me again or I will kill all of you, deal with Voldemort now that you can fool" with that he aparated from Hogwarts away.

He appeared in front of Gringots and as he appeared with his aura of death the Goblins that were on the floor, cowered away, knowing that the usually mild tempered, yet modest powerful wizard was angry, and was out for blood.

He walked to the middle of the hall, and said in a loud voice "Goblins you have conspired against me with the intent of stealing" said Harry loudly "I challenge you to contest this accusation and save your honour "

He stood letting his aura take over, expanding to cover the entire hall, it froze what surfaced touched and the fires that were lit around them seem to weaver with the uncertainty that lingered around the place.

After several moments the doors to the far side opened revealing one very old Goblin, followed by a contingent of armoured creatures, the old goblin was dressed in fine linens, and had an obvious air of authority around him, it is clear that this person was very influential and had the power to answer his challenge.

"You have issued a challenge stranger on what grounds do you issue it and dare to call us cheats?"

Harry approached the elder Goblin with the disdain of someone that knew he was powerful and if the need arise, could level the building to the ground and kill everyone in it without hesitation or remorse.

"I was just at Hogwarts" he said and he kept his eyes on the elder Goblin for any sign that would betray him "you see Rodolphus Lestrange as well as five others came to pay a little visit to me, so I disposed of them as I usually do, however when I came to tell the good news to the good leader of the light I find him in the middle of a very interesting meeting"

At that moment he saw a look go over the Goblin that would have been invisible to someone that had not interrogated hundreds if not thousands of people, and he smiled, a cold and calculating smile "He said that he had began negotiations with your race to give away the vaults of my families to him for his war expenses"

The Goblin stiffened and then Harry knew that he had him "Ah so you did in fact negotiate, and with the way the headmaster sounded so pleased by this, it was clear that your council in fact did agree, so what are we to do?"

He said the last part in a sing a song voice, and walked a few steps back looking at the goblins that were still standing in formation behind the elder.

"Mr. Potter" said the old Goblin before Harry interrupted him.

"Well of course I will be taking all of my assets from here" he said and the Goblins eyes widened "But the real question is what are you going to do to keep me from facing you with the same" he looked thoughtful "preferential treatment reserved for Death eaters, I mean I am sure that the wizards and witches here agree with me that you making deals behind our backs agreeing to give our property to others is not good for your business" he turned to the wizards and witches around them "Do you not agree with me?"

All of them gave nods and exclamations of assent "Yes Mr. Potter we agree with you"

Harry looked at the Goblins elder and said "I think that you have outlived your usefulness Goblin" said Harry in a viscous voice "And I will make you pay for this treason against me and the wizardry public"

He took out his wand faster than any of the Goblins could act and pointed it to the Elder "I will warn you once empty all of the vaults and send their content to the rightful owners"

The Elder looked at him calculating and he saw that there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening "Do as he says"

After two hours all of the Vaults had been emptied and Harry could hear a throng of people outside the walls "Ah can you hear that isn't that amusing" he said and then he looked at the Goblin "As I have said before you have outlived your use and with that he cast the killing curse at the elder, he then apparated away, with a trunk like Moody's outside of the building, where he set wards to prevent any damage to the other parts of the alley and then he made the building explode, from its bowels outwards.

He turned to the people "It is a grim day today when we were faced with a group of creatures that lied and tricked us, it is with a heavy heart that I was forced to destroy them, not before making them return to you what it was rightfully yours in the first place" he said and the crowd roared in approval "Today marks the beginning of a new era where we will live without fear or corruption I give you this promise as long as I have breath in me I will fight to keep you all safe from tyrants and cheats like the Goblins were I will endeavour to make it so that we do not have to worry about them anymore are you with me?" he yelled and they all roared, with that Harry aparated away.

He arrived back at the Cullens residence, to find them all in uproar, apparently they had discovered that the newborn army was being created by a vampire by the name of Victoria, who is out to kill Bella, and apparently it all started because Edward killed her mate, when he was after Bella.

When he entered the Living room they all looked at him and at once they were surprised to see him walking with a huge trunk.

Harry set it down and looked at all of them "Yes" he asked clearly they had something to say, that is why they were acting that way "What can I do you?"

"There is an army of newborn vampires being raised in Seattle" said Carlisle placing a hand on Bella who was clearly having a nervous breakdown.

Harry looked at him unimpressed "Yes I know" said Harry looking at him oddly "I was told yesterday, but the thing that makes me look oddly into the situation is why are you telling me this?"

Carlisle looked confused "I thought that you may need to know that, since we may need help"

"Help from whom Mr. Cullen?" said Harry "Albus Dumbledore?" he said clearly with contempt for the name "I have just come back from exterminating the population of Goblins in the UK" he told them "Why? You may ask yourselves" he looked at them "Albus Dumbledore betrayed me, however having said that I will deal with your little problem of newborns not out of my promise to him, but to prove that even in my darkness I still hold a semblance of what honour really is, after you family is safe I will go back and kill what is left of Voldemort's army"

He grabbed his trunk and walked up the stairs, before he disappeared into the corridor, he looked at Bella and Edward "Are you not supposed to fill College applications?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

A/N For the record I am baked at the moment, so I gave it a shot to write and maybe something good will come out as I am getting a severe case of potential author's block.

Harry got up, and to his surprise it was late, he got up and walked down to the kitchen to find that the Cullen family appeared to be out, he made himself a quick breakfast, before exiting and getting ready for the day, he grabbed the books and scrolls he had been working on, and set himself in the leaving rooms coffee table.

Harry lost himself in his own thought and took advantage of the fact that the Cullens were not in to let go of his Occlumency shields for the moment, he let go all of the fillings he had been fighting against, and he was for the very first time scared, when he noted that he felt no remorse for the loss of the Goblins that he had for all intentional purpose slaughtered yesterday.

Harry set his quill down and looked back onto the thick leather bound book, and kept his reading.

Outside the Cullens where all up to their usual activities, the kids where at school and Carlisle was at the Hospital, he wondered where Esme was, but he really didn't care.

Edward walked into the house with the rest of his siblings making a racket of noise and Harry looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow clearly asking the question 'what is going on in here now?' the moment that all of the Cullens saw him sitting their instead of inside his room they stopped.

"What are you doing out here?" asked an irritated Rosalie "I thought that you were too good to be around us?" she sneered at him.

Harry turned to look at her as if weighing her before he answered in his cold and collected voice, that showed no emotion "Since your family was so readily willing to help, then I am trying to make an effort to be more cordial to you, and I think that spending more time in close proximity with you will help me understand you all more"

He went back to what he was reading, before he was interrupted by another question "How many people could you go against in one go?" asked Emmet.

"I do not keep track of the people I kill" said Harry in a monotonous voice he looked at him in the eyes "After a while you don't even see their faces, they become numbers and statistics, however the most I have been outnumbered by wizards have been fifteen to one, but we were in close quarters, and they were spread throughout a house"

He returned to his work, scratching more notes on a roll of parchment, and then checking back with the book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" asked Edward coming around the table and standing next to him, looking at a lot of words in Latin and other others that were in Japanese, do to the fact that the person was in the image was holding a wakisashi and was dressed in the traditional garb of the 12th century samurai.

"You could call it the final solution" said Harry making notes not looking at them.

"A final Solution for what?" asked Esme, Carlisle and her made their way to where Harry was sitting.

At that moment Alice went into a very vivid premonition.

_The World Burned._

_Clouds of smoke rose from the city that was clearly London in the Background, one could see parliament crumbling to the ground, on top of a hill overlooking the city stood two figures, one of them tall with black hair and red eyes, the other, tall thin and snakelike, they fought for what seemed like ages, then the black haired person appears in the back of the person and stabs the other in the heart._

_Then the Black haired person walked in front of a sea of people, some men and others women, wearing black robes and silver masks, they killed and destroyed anything in their way._

Alice looked shaken and sat down after having the vision, she looked at Harry who looked at her with the first glance remotely linked to a human emotion, some semblance of concern.

"What did you see?" asked Harry looking her in the eyes.

"I-I saw you" she said fighting to stay calm "At first fighting with a monster of a man, bald, with red eyes and then I saw you marching with a group of people dressed like you but with masks on their faces, killing and destroying as you walked"

Harry looked thought full for a moment before standing up and walking to the window "It has to be done then" he looked at the Cullens and said "I will be back in time" he then disappeared and left a confused family behind him.

Harry walked into the building of the Daily Prophet and said to the receptionist "I am here to see the chief editor"

"Do you have an appointment Mr." the receptionist looked up to see him and changed her demeanour immediately "Right away Mr. Potter" she said getting up "Follow me".

They walked to a set of oak doors "Right through there" she said pointing at the doors.

Harry walked to it and opened the door to find an older man browsing through papers "Yes thank you place the leads on that table by the door" said the man who clearly thought it was someone else at the door.

"You are the editor in chief of the Daily Prophet are you not?" asked Harry in his cold death voice.

The man jumped from his seat and looked up to see Harry, he regained his composure and said "Mr. Potter what can the Daily Prophet or I do for you?"

Harry looked at the man straight in the eyes "I wish to issue a challenge to Lord Voldemort"

The man looked perplexed for a second "I beg your pardon sir?"

"I said that I want to issue a challenge for Lord Voldemort" he said looking out the window as if lost in thought "I will end this war this coming weekend" he said then he looked at the man "I need the article to say that there will be a port key in front of where Gringots used to be and a ward preventing anyone but him to touch it, it will be a 3:00 Pm on Friday"

With that he disaparated leaving a very flummoxed editor of the daily prophet come up with the wording of the challenge.

Harry appeared in front of the front steps that not two days earlier led to the Wizarding Bank, he took a Golden Galleon from his pocket and turned it into port key, he set it on the ground, and then drew a line similar to the age line of Dumbledore around the Goblet, and then he aparated away to prepare for his final Solution.

Harry arrived in the out squirts of a small village that was clearly in some part of Asia. He took out his wand and cast a translation spell so that he could understand the people and then he walked forwards.

As he passed a young woman with a basket of rice he said "Excuse me but would you be able to point me to the smith?"

The woman looked at him and when seeing his eyes, she paled before pointing towards a small house, with smoke coming from the top of the chimney and he walked away from the scared lady before bowing to her and thanking her.

Harry knocked on the door of the black smith and waited, the door slid open and the man said "What can I do for you stranger" said the man looking at him wearily.

"I am sorry master smith" said Harry bowing to the man "For disturbing you from your work, but I have come in to place an order, or purchase a tanto or a wakisashi depending of what you may have at the moment"

"And why would you need such instruments of beauty and war young man?" he asked looking him directly in the cold death eyes.

Harry waited, to better put his ideas in hand "For the Final Solution" he said before bowing again.

"You follow Bushido do you not?" asked the man looking at him intently.

"I would like to keep my honour or what is left of it yes" he said.

"It can be done in three weeks" said the man.

"Master Smith" said Harry a sense or urgency in his voice "I need it before hand, I will help you and keep your forge as hot as ever, but it needs to happen before Friday"

The Smith looked at Harry for a moment then he nodded "Very well come inside apprentice and let us work on your blade"

Things in England were not going according to plan for Albus Dumbledore a wizard much stronger than Voldemort had destroyed the Goblin population of the UK in a matter of seconds, that wizard was none other than Harry Potter, who had now issued an official Challenge against Lord Voldemort, and for the first time in almost twenty years the old wizard understood that the war that he was trying to fight was not his to fight at all.

Albus Dumbledore could do only one thing, the same as the rest of the Order, to pray for in the case of Voldemort defeat for Harry not to take over, and if he were to fail, let another saviour rise from their midst.

After he lit the fire in the forge Harry left to go and meet with the alpha of the pack of change shifters that lived on the reservation.

When Harry arrived he was met by a group of young men and teenagers wearing shorts and nothing else.

"You are late" said the alpha.

"A wizard is never late" he said looking with contempt at the man "I am preparing for a battle that will decide the fate of the world and the biggest step any man does"

He then looked at the wolves "War is coming to Forks as well, the family of Vampires that live on the other side of town are for a lack of a better word preparing to fight to the death for a human, that one of you fills strongly about"

They all looked at each other before a tall boy, came face to face with Harry "If you do anything to Bella I'll kill you"

"Very strong words Mr.?" asked Harry.

"He is Jacob" said the one he had met before "And I am Sam Uley the Alpha of the pack"

"Very well" said Harry turning to look at Jacob "Your sense of duty and chivalry are admirable Jacob, but if I wanted her death I would have done it ages ago" he then smirked "Plus I think not so far future she will join the ranks of the not so living"

"You need to help the Vampires in the case that I may not come back" he said looking at them intently "Your fates are tied with them"

"Why would we help them, we have a treaty" said another one.

"Indeed with the Olympic Coven better known as the Cullen family" said Harry "But not with the Volturi, or the newborn army that is being raced in Seattle do you?"

Before any of the people could race an objection he said "The Volturi hold no treaty with anyone, especially since Caius has quite the fear from you, or better said Werewolves"

"What then" said Sam "You want us to fight with the leeches"

"Ask this of yourself Mr. Uley" said Harry in his Cold monotone of a voice "Is the enemy of my enemy my friend, or my enemy" he turned his back to them "Will you live precious Bella undefended when the time comes or not?"

Before the wolves could say anything, he aparated away back to Japan, to finish the instrument of his demise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7

Harry arrived back in the home of the black smith, and after three long and gruelling days, they had finished, it was a set of three swords, a katana, a wakisashi and a tanto, all had black wooden scabbards, as it was tradition, and all of them had the handle wrapped in leather with ray skin under need.

"You have to remember Harry-kun" said the old sword smith "That although this are pieces of art, they are meant to take the life of people away, and only then can you truly admire how wonderful and how terrible are the things we have created really are"

Harry nodded and bowed to the old man "I will sempai" said Harry accepting the box that held the three blades.

"I know what you plan to do Harry-kun" he said walking back to the door "but remember bushido is only followed by those strong enough to live by it, and not just for show, when the time comes we will see if you are able to carry out the ceremony"

Harry nodded and walked away from the village, lost in thought, wondering if he was going to be able to do what he was planning to do, and knowing that it was going to be the most difficult time in the world for him.

Once he was far enough out of view from the village, Harry aparated away to Forks, where he was going to prepare for his final stand.

Harry got to the Cullens house to find them all congregated around Bella Swan nursing what looked like a broken hand, "What is going on now?" he asked Alice, who was the only one that appeared to notice him.

"Jacob kissed Bella and she slapped him, breaking her wrist" said Alice, looking to him in the eyes "what do you have in that case?" she asked pointing to the case.

"Well that was either a very good slap, or it was so bad it hurt" he said completely ignoring her question, he then looked at all of them, and without saying anything, he made it up the stairs, before turning at the top of the stairs and pointing his wand at the broken hand "_episky_" mending the bones, bringing a scream out of Bella that was followed by sigh of relief.

Harry got to his room and sat down; he closed his eyes and meditated on what was going to happen in the next few days.

The next of the week went by fairly quickly, Bella had been trying to convince Edward to make love to her, while Edward refused under the grounds that they were not married yet, and she tried to constantly push for it, yet the question in everyone in the Cullen household's mouth was 'What was Harry Potter resident dark wizard and clever warrior up to?'.

It was clear that whatever he was up to, involved a great deal of consideration as he hadn't come out of the room in four days, every time that they knocked on the door, no one answered and the one time Bella opened the door, they found him kneeling in front of a case, as if he was deep in thought.

Finally Friday came, the Cullens returned from hunting, to find Harry sitting in the front of the steps that led to the back lawn, with a small table and writing things in parchment, with a candle lit.

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote.

_I Harry James Potter Lord of the House of Potter and Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby swear this to be my final will and testament._

_I live all of my worldly positions to Carlisle Cullen and his family, to do with as he wishes, may he live long and enjoy that which I live behind._

_I live to Remus Lupin all real-estate property that I hold in the magical world._

_I know that no one will miss me, and I made my share of enemies in this world, yet I have done this for the sake of all else who survive me, may no more Dark Lords rise from the ashes of this conflict._

"_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.__"_

_So mote it be_

_Harry James Potter_

He folded the envelope, and sealed it with wax, stamping it with the ring of the head of the potter family.

He then wrote two letters, one addressed to Rosalie and one addressed to Bella, he then set the three envelopes to his right, then he banished the table, only to replace it with a tea set.

The Cullens and Bella walked out of the house, and stood around him looking up to see how the clouds in the horizon seemed to become darker, making it seemingly obvious that it would rain tonight. They saw that he had a sword in front of him, and Rosalie looked at him smirking "What are you doing with that knife of yours going to play soldier now?"

Harry looked ahead and then said in his custom voice cold as ice, and without positive feelings "I am about to face my enemy, the fate of the world is at hand" he said.

He took the three letters and gave them to the larger one of the three to Carlisle, he then gave one to Rosalie and the other to Bella he then looked at Carlisle and said "Do not open it till three days from today, if I am not back you will know what to do"

He took the sword in his hand and stood up, he tied the scabbard to his waist, before walking slowly towards the woods.

When he was gone, Emmet looked at Carlisle "Should we go and see what he is doing?"

"No, what he is doing today has to be done by him, we would only be in his way" said Carlisle, as he went back inside.

Harry stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting patiently, at exactly three pm, London time, a tall figure dressed in a black robe, white, and lipless, with red eyes and long fingers, stood in front of him.

"So Harry Potter, are you so eager to die?" asked Voldemort.

Harry looked at him "You know that I have a lot of power in my hands Voldemort, and that me unlike Dumbledore will not restrict myself to only light spells, which you can see by the number of your followers I have killed in the past year"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he let out an angry snarl "Then why don't you join me, you are half way to becoming a Dark Wizard your eyes can not let you lie, join me and we will rule together"

"You know, that would never happen Voldemort" said Harry in his cold voice "I would kill you eventually so I could rule alone"

Harry looked at the man in front of him "The only thing we can do is fight it out and see who is more powerful of the two of us" said Harry, drawing out his wand.

Voldemort did the same, and they saluted each other, before bowing and turning their backs to each other, and walking twelve paces, before turning to face each other again.

Harry looked at Voldemort, as the Dark Lord threw the first curse of the duel, the Killing curse flew by him, as he sent a disembowelling curse, which Voldemort countered with a shield, before sending a pear flying out of his wand, and Harry conjured a block of granite, which he banished towards the Dark Lord.

The fight was brutal, and with every spell sent, the intent to kill was more and more palpable, the two fought with inventive ways to kill the other, to insure a most painful death, from boiling their blood, to covering the other in acid.

Finally after an hour of fighting, Voldemort sent a cutting curse, that got Harry on his side, making a wide, but shallow cut, Harry however used his hand, to unleash his aura, and sent a wave of magic, that froze anything it touched, Voldemot was caught by surprise, and his shield did not cover him completely, and he fell to the ground, Harry sent a slashing curse, while Voldemort sent a bludgeoning curse.

The two curses hit true, Harry got hit on the ribs, and he could feel two of them break, while Voldemort, got the slashing curse in the arm making him drop his wand.

The blood lose, that the two of them had after duelling for so long, was beginning to get to them, Harry stood up, and for the first time he pulled the sword out of its black shiny scabbard, he walked up to Voldemort and looked him in the eyes.

"Like I said Voldemort" said Harry looking at him "I would have killed you in the end so I could rule alone" he said, as brought the sword up "Are you going to say any final Words Voldemort" asked Harry.

Voldemort looked to his side, to where Harry was standing "You are not unlike me Potter and you will finish what I started it is only a matter of time"

Without saying anything else, Harry brought the sword so fast down, that you could hear it whispers in the wind, then the sky cracked with thunder, as the rain finally poured down on him, he flourished the sword, and put it back in the scabbard, he then pulled a galleon from his pocket, turned it into a Port key and sent the body and head of Voldemort back to England.

Harry stood for a moment, his eye sight blurring, before he brought a potion out of his pocket, and drank it, he could feel some of the smaller wounds close, and some of his blood replenish, however he was still pretty badly cut and his ribs were still shattered, in addition the magical exhaustion he had was too much for him deal with, so he knelt and passed out.

Charlie had gone out to hunt, the only problem was that since the rain hit, he was not catching anything, as all the game was in its shelter, as he came to the clearing he saw a man that was clearly unconscious, with what appeared to be a sword, and dressed in black robes.

Charlie walked up to him, and assessed the circumstance; he then looked at knelt and took the pulse of the person, only to see that it was very weak.

He then pulled out a radio that he had on him, and called for backup.

Carlisle was sitting with his wife hearing his kids argue about the upcoming nuptials between Bella and Edward, they were all planning, when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Carlisle Speaking" said Carlisle as he answered the phone.

"Carlisle it's me Charlie" he said rushing, as if he was running "I am on my way to the hospital, I found a young man in the forest, he is injured and he doesn't look good"

"I'm on my way then"

He looked at his family "I think that Charlie has just found Harry" he said, as he grabbed a coat and his car keys "It all seems like Harry is not going to make it though"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8

Harry Potter lay in death's embrace. He was drifting between two worlds, the living and the dead.

Carlisle Cullen had arrived at the hospital to see the form of a young Harry potter being undressed, the nurses were all scared, as they pulled out weapons after weapons and strange contraptions from the young man, after the sword, they had found a wooden stick, around ten inches long, then they found a few glass objects vials that were filled with different liquids.

They also saw a miniature broom, and from his neck, they pulled a chain with two rings and two small keys attached to it.

His clothing also raised questions, since he had a long cloak that was made of some leader fabric, a black thick cotton robe, and black pants, with a black shirt, the robe was made of the same soft leathery material as the cloak, and it felt strong resistant, while at the same time it felt light.

Once the boy was left in his underwear, they gasped, as they saw that his body was riddled with scars, not just on his torso, but also on his legs and on his back, there were marks that clearly showed that he had been flogged, he had a long line of symbols from below his heart, downwards, running all the way down his leg, and to his hill.

The worst wear however the ones in his arms, that were clearly made with a blade, he had a stab wound on his right arm, and below that he had a big slash where he had been cut, i a place, where if the cut was deeper, he would have slit his wrist.

The thing that threw them off the most, was the fact that his blood work, came corrupted, as if part of the blood sample was not his, but from an animal, also the fact, that it mattered not how many times they tried to stitch the wound, the wound would reopen, and after a while the wound would get infected, then they noted, that his breathing was decreasing, as well as his heart beat, but his brain should to still have a lot of activity going on.

They took the temperature and found that he was considerably colder than what he should have been, there was no shivering, and there were no sign of the body needing the heat.

Harry walked around a big forest, when he came upon a river, on the other side of the river there were a few people standing.

He walked as close to the edge as he could, and he could distinguish his family, he saw Sirius, his father and his mother all standing waiting for him on the other side of the river.

As harry was about to take a step into the river Sirius said "Don't cross Harry" he said getting his attention.

"Where are we Sirius?" he asked looking around the forest "Why am I here?" when Sirius didn't say anything he continued "Am I death Sirius?"

"No Harry" said Sirius looking at his godson "Not yet anyway"

"You have a choice son" said Lily Potter for the first time since he was a baby he was able to hear his mothers voice, in something different than pleading for his life.

"What choice mother" he asked in his now usual cold voice "I have finished my task, I killed him cant I rest now?"

His father spoke "You have two choices Harry" said James Potter looking at his son "You can cross the river and walk with us back to the realm of the dead, or you can walk back into the forest and go back to the living world"

"I don't want to live anymore" he said looking at them "I have done what they wanted, I am loosing myself to the darkness that is my soul with every passing day, I can't hold on for much longer plus I have nothing for me here"

"Son even though you do not know it I think that there are quite a few people waiting for your recovery, and I think that if you give them a chance they will accept you" said his father with a face that clearly said I know something you do not.

"OH really" said Harry sounding incredulous "Who would that be father, is it not enough that I still killed Tom even after what the headmaster did to me, now you want me to go back to save a bunch of people that I have nothing of a connection with, and then you say that you want me to go and suffer for them?"

Sirius sighed and looked at Harry "Look Harry I know that fate has mocked you openly since you were young, but now you are at the tip of the scale, from the moment you were one you have been faced with hardship, yet you retain one thing, and that is that even with all the pain and suffering you still inspire people to do better for themselves, and you help many more in your day to day activities, when you could have killed them all like Tom did"

"Whatever you decide" his mother said "I am proud of what you have done" she held such conviction in her voice that Harry was sure that she was speaking the truth.

"We know that you have planned a final solution" stated James Potter "and the way you are planning it, your honour would be intact, but the only thing I ask, is for you to do it at least after you keep your promise son, for that is the only thing that differentiates us from the rest, we keep our promises, eve when they seem foolish, and you promised that you would protect them, to prove you were better than Albus"

Harry sat down and looked at the three persons before he said "What would you have me do then?"

"Go out there and live Harry" said Sirius "You are a soldier, but you have forgotten how to laugh and have a good time, make friends, tolerate people, and maybe find someone, think about what I said Harry the scales are about to tip, and they have been against you in the past years, but now nothing can be worse than it is now, and if you do decide that it is enough after helping the Cullens then you know what to do"

Harry nodded, and then looked at James Potter and Lily Potter, to see them nodding as well, Harry turned his back to them before he left "Will I'll see you all soon?"

"Only you know that Harry" said his mother.

Harry sighed, before he made to walk into the forest.

Carlisle and the Cullen family were all sitting down in Harry's room, the fact was that even though he was not the happiest of people, and he was cold to them, he helped them without asking, he was powerful, yet he never showed them up, he sometimes looked at them as if studding them, then others he looked at them with something akin to longing, but the fact remained, that in the time that he had been rooming with them, as cold and heartless as he was, he was always helping in some obscure way, and he never did it half way.

That is why they were all, including Rosalie and the pack of wolves from La Push sitting in his room, they had made a temporary truce to see the outcome of the young man's life, after they saw the wounds, knowing that they were battle wounds.

As they were sitting down Carlisle remembered the letter he had in his pocket, he pulled it out and broke the seal, he opened it, and after reading it he sighed and looked at them all, before he said "I will read what mine says, as it is not as much from me, as for his wishes"

"_I Harry James Potter Lord of the House of Potter and Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby swear this to be my final will and testament._

_I live all of my worldly positions to Carlisle Cullen and his family, to do with as he wishes, may he live long and enjoy that which I live behind._

_I live to Remus Lupin all real-estate property that I hold in the magical world._

_I know that no one will miss me, and I made my share of enemies in this world, yet I have done this for the sake of all else who survive me, may no more Dark Lords rise from the ashes of this conflict._

"_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.__"_

_So mote it be_

_Harry James Potter_

"I can't believe this, he left us his positions, he barely knew us" said Rosalie, with an air of confusion.

"Maybe he said something else in the letters that he wrote to you two" suggested Esme, who was holding one of the hands of the young man that was so close to the end.

Bella looked insecure for a moment, before actively doing the same as Carlisle.

"_Dear Isabella_

_I know that you and I have never really talked about anything, and that most of the times I see you with indifference, and measurable cruelty as I do with the rest of the Cullens, and for that I am sorry._

_I know the first time we saw each other was not what one would have hoped to be a normal relationship, although it sure was amusing for me, the face on Aro and that girl sure were amusing, I still laugh about it in my head._

_Miss Swan you are a very lucky young woman, you have found your soul mate, and at such a young age, you will have eternity at your disposal, and you have two families that love you as their own, I never felt that, so in the case I die, I will give you that as my parting gift and my one demand, enjoy your existence to the fullest for those that do not, or can't do it_

_Faithfully yours_

_Harry Potter_

When Bella was done, Edward hugged her from behind and then to the surprise of everyone there, Jacob stood up, and offered his hand to Edward, as if to make peace with each other, over Bella's affection.

At that moment, Rosalie looked between her hands, to find the parchment, and after seeing that everyone was looking at her expectantly, she opened it.

_Dear Miss Cullen_

_Forgive me, but I don't think that I have earned the favour to call you by your given name. You are probably surprised that you are one of the three people that I left something, yet I felt that you were the one that was closer to myself in so many ways, that at times you were a mirror, in which I could check, my emotional output._

_After observing your family for the time that I have I am inclined to believe that I have discovered what your special ability is, and that is probably Beauty, to the extent that can be lethal to the unsuspecting mortal. Through my times and travels, I was forced to help in France a colony of Vela, which were being attacked by Death Eaters, the reason why I bring it up, is none other than the fact that Vela, are like you, on the outside they are people of beauty, yet they can change into lethal beings, that make even me seem unsure about my abilities._

_Beauty is such a double agent, you will attract many people that have less than proper thoughts about you, but once in a while you will find that the persons are not what they seem to be, prove of that is your husband._

_I felt that you and I were the same, for people search for me out of fear and with the possibility, that they may get their fifteen minutes of fame, however I think that more than that, is the fact that you seem to have everything and yet you seem lost as if you are still searching for something._

_What are you searching for? I am inclined to think, that you think that being a vampire is the perfect for of existence, I will however ask that you look around you, for usually things that can wither and die sometimes make us more aware of the beauty of things, you have the most important thing in life, people behind you, do not throw it all away, by closing your mind, as I have done._

_To you I ask this, keep your mind open and experience everything with an open mind, as I have been forced to close mine, so as not to lose my soul._

_I will go on ahead and say this you thought that it is bad that you lose your soul in the transformation, but I have long believed that it is your actions that show if you have one or not, and after seeing the atrocities that I commit in the name of the greater good, I think that you and your family are the ones that Have souls._

_Truly faithfully yours_

_Harry Potter_

The people in the room were all astonished as to what they heard, it seemed incredible to them, that the man that was about to pass away had seemed to them cold and distance, had had such a big impact on them, but even more amazing that it was both ways.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle "Can't we change him"

Carlisle looked at Sam who nodded, as Carlisle was about to approach the bed, Harry gave a shuddering deep breath, as he sat down, and instantly collapsing into his pillow biting down the pain, he looked at Esme who was holding his hand "WAND"

At that moment Sam pulled it out, and threw it across the room to Rosalie who was sitting next to Esme. She handed the wand to Harry, who took it and pressed it against his rib cage, and they could all hear, as the ribs set themselves, and Harry's breathing became less laboured.

He then lay on his side, with the opened wound facing the ceiling. He conjured a bandana and used it to gag himself, before he looked at the wound and conjured a black flame, the flame burned the infection away, yet instead of them smelling burning flesh, they smelt the rancid smell, and they were astonished to see that the wound was closing, leaving a brutal looking scar behind.

What astonished everyone was that although obviously painful, Harry didn't openly scream in pain.

Harry opened his eyes, banished the gag, and then sat up in the bed, to see the room full of people, then he said without looking at anyone "I am back"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9

Harry Potter took a shuddering breath, as his injuries were cured by him, he sat up in bed, and left is legs tangling on the side of it, he didn't seem to notice that there was a almost twenty people in the room, the only thing that he cared for, it seemed to be able to come up to the glass window, that looked out into the forest, he took his time walking there, and he knelt into a lotus position, he closed his eyes and let his aura run wild, the floor began to freeze, the glass began to cover itself in frost, as he was letting the aura of power that was so powerful that it could manifest itself to those who could not practise magic.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry started to speak in a quiet yet firm voice, filled with regret and sorrow; he had lost that coldness that everyone had come to expect from the powerful warlock that sat knelt in front of them.

"_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."_

The women felt their heart go out for the young man, which had until now lost limb and blood for them, so that their way of life could have be kept, with comparison to his experiences and what he had done for them, the Quileute and the Cullens had seemed to rethink their differences, in favour of co-operation against a common foe.

Harry Potter looked out of the window, before reeling in his power, and extending his hand, in a matter of moments, the wand, that was in the cabinet next to the door, came rushing to the call of his master, Harry grabbed it out of thin air, and with a wave of his hand he let a thin strand of smoke flow from it, forming words and numbers, before the aligned themselves in front of him, everyone saw, as the date and time showed itself in front of Harry.

He seemed lost, for all they could see was, a young man looking out of the window as if he was in thought.

Before anyone could say anything he spoke, in his cold monotone that made everyone breathe in relief that he had in fact been able to deal with what was bothering him, before he spoke.

"I was not allowed to cross over" he stated as if talking to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Billy Black, who had come with his son and the pack of La Push.

"When you die" said Harry still looking outside "you find yourself in a place of peace and quiet, and there you are met by the manifestation of death"

"How do you know this?" asked Billy Black looking at him strangely, the fact that this kid was talking about something that was supposed to be impossible leaving him and the rest astounded.

"I died" he said in a voice devoid of all emotion "I was sent to fulfill a promise I made" he said for the first time turning to look at the assembled people in the room "I expect you won't have much time, the new born army will be here soon enough, you best prepare for what is to come"

With that he stood and walked to the dresser, which he opened to find his robe and his possessions, he took off his trousers, and downed his black robe, he tied his sword to his belt, and started putting his weapons away, he was done with his ritual before he aparated away.

The Cullens for their part took Harry's warning seriously, since Alice had corroborated his claim, and with the news that Victoria was the one leading the army, they didn't see or hear from Harry for the next three days.

In that time Bella had accepted the fact that the only way Edward would have sex with her is if they get engaged, and so after a few days, she realises that the only way Edward would accept, was if she accepted his terms, and so she did.

The Cullens were mostly happy for the couple, except for Rosalie, who although trying, was not as accepting as anyone else, she knew deep down that the reason was because Edward who Carlisle at one point intended to pair with her, had refused him, and the fact that such a simple woman in her mind had swept him away was painful.

Jasper however was more concerned with Harry than any of the other members of his family, the fact remained that Harry was soldier, a person groomed for combat, and as such he knew of the look that Harry had in his eyes, he had seen it many times in his years as a soldier, it was the same look that some one had when facing a battle they did not expect to come out of alive, the only think that made Jasper weary was the fact that he knew that Harry had the power to obliterate all of them, yet he conducted himself as if he had nothing to fight for.

The Quileute pack was much in the same state as the Cullen empath, not knowing what the young man that had the power to bend reality was up to.

Harry had arrived at the clearing where he and Lord Voldemort had faced off for the final time, he had no intention to survive the Dark Lord, yet here he stood on the field of battle, as he was, he had spent the last few days warding the town of Forks and the surrounding forest, as well as the reservation.

He paced the area, as if looking for a piece of the puzzle, he was about to go, when out of a cloud bank came a black horse, he looked at it uncertainly, the horse was tall, at least twenty hands, and was as black as the void.

He looked at the horse with eyes that were enthralled by the beauty of the animal, he knew that there was no horse farm on the surrounding area, so why would it be here, he didn't know, the horse approached him, and bent its neck to harry, as if bowing like a hippogriff would, he looked at the animal and petted it on the neck.

He conjured some hay, and blew a crater on the ground, before he filled it with water, he aparated away, leaving the horse to fend for itself, with food and water provided.

As harry reappeared in the room he used in the Cullen household, he found music playing downstairs and so he graved his set of swords, a new robe and trousers, and dressed, he opened the door, to find the smell of candles, and the talk of the Cullen family plus Bella coming from the leaving room, as he walked downstairs, he saw the Cullens happily dancing with each other, as Edward played the piano and Rosalie sang.

Harry walked into the room to look at all of them with an inquisitive look.

"Ah Harry" said Esme "good to see you here where have you been for the last three days?" she asked with what he assumed to be concern.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow before replaying "preparing for what is to come"

He said viewing everyone in the room with an inquisitive look, before walking towards the door.

Before he was out of the leaving room Carlisle said "Harry would you please join us, Edward and Bella have just been engaged, and we are celebrating, it would be an honour for us if you would join us please?"

Harry set his swords on top of a table, and pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing at the table in front of the Cullens where several crystal bottles were conjured filled with Ruby red liquid. He looked at Carlisle "Dragons blood it is rumoured to have some inebriating conditions similar to alcohol for mortals, however do be careful there is no hangover potion for vampires" as he was about to turn and leave he felt an arm wrap around his and dragging him to the place where it was cleared for dancing.

He was turned and came face to face with Alice, who stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand in position to dance.

Harry raised an eyebrow to what the smaller vampire was up to "What are you doing Miss Cullen?"

Jasper laughed, it was the first time that Bella had heard the usually quiet vampire laugh "He doesn't know how to dance" after he calmed down he continued "A soldier that doesn't know how to dance, I thought that was standard in the army"

Harry looked at him "I am the army Mr. Hale, as for dancing I must admit that I do not know how to dance"

From that moment on, Harry was passed around the females in the house, who attempted to teach Harry how to dance, which was quite hard, as he was constantly keeping his back to a wall, and constantly swerving so that he was able to see the people in the room, and the exits, which made most of the Cullens laugh.

After a while sighing defeat, Harry asked for a moment, where he spent fifteen minutes casting every ward he knew surrounding the Cullen house, as he was preparing for the first time in almost three years to let go.

After a couple of hours in which the Cullens talked about funny anecdotes and stories, Bella asked "What about you Harry what can you tell us?"

The Cullens looked at him intently, and after a few moments he sat down, from where he was standing by the column under the stairs.

He thought about it, and decided to go with his first year at Hogwarts which was by far one of the happiest he had.

"When I was eleven I was rescued from my relative's house by a giant" he said smiling at the memory, thing which all of the people present looked taken aback, since the gesture seemed almost foreign in his face.

"What do you mean by giant?" asked Emmet "Like me or bigger?" he said standing to his impressive full height.

Harry looked at him "You are small with comparison to Hagrid" he said as he pulled out his wand and cast an illusion of the Hogwarts groundskeeper "He is at least eleven feet tall and has hands the size f trashcan lids, dispelling the illusion and letting it go.

He told them about Hogwarts, about how Seamus Finnegan blew up his eyebrows trying to turn water into rum, how the same kid blew up a feather with the levitation charm and how him and Ron along with Hermione had unwittingly ran into a three headed dog, how he tied Berty Bots every Flavoured Beans and how he cought the first snitch of his life by almost swallowing it,

By the time he was done most of the Culllens where laughing, they all went back to what they were doing before he stood up and walked to his place under the stairs "Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?"

He turned around to find Rosalie standing next to him "I said many things in the letter that I wrote you Miss Cullen" said Harry.

Harry turned to look at her "You said something about Beauty" she said.

"Yes I did" admitted Harry.

"You find me beautiful then?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"I find that lying about the obviousness of that statement would be foolish" stated Harry "indeed I think you are beautiful and like in my letter addressed to you I believe that that is one of if not your strongest asset"

She looked surprised, no one had ever said to her that she was beautiful, everyone seemed to assume that she knew, Emmet from time to time would say it, but not even him had seen that as her attribute, so here was a person far more powerful than the Volturi and at the same time humble to an extent.

"What happened to the Vela you mentioned?" she asked wanting to know what would have happened after what he wrote.

Harry sighed and looked as if he was lost in thought "Death eaters were trying to get them to help, by using their beauty to their advantage, they wanted to use them to obtain info from officials" he sighed "You can only guess why they tried to recruit them"

Harry looked at her and said with a cold voice "I stormed the village and killed anyone with the Dark Mark, Voldemrot's symbol" he added the last part as to clarify what he was talking about.

"Then the Vela elders thought that they could use me to breed a new generation of Vela that would be magically strong as well as beautiful, they tried to drug me and the council tried to control me, take away my will, then I did what I always do in that situation" he said in his cold monotone of a voice.

Rosalie waited to hear it, before she could say anything he went on "I told you I have committed atrocities in the name of the greater good" he sighed "I killed all of them children that were unable to walk, older vela that had difficulty walking, sleeping, bathing I killed them all before reporting the mission as a terrible loss because the Death Eaters killed the Vela while I killed them, when in reality I killed everyone"

Harry walked past her and grabbed his swords before walking to the doors "You may think you are monsters from time to time" said Harry opening the door and walking out, before closing the door he added "I know I am"

A/N Ok people I don't know what I'll make Harry be with, so whomever can tell me who wrote the title of the poem he quotes will get to decide with whom does Harry go out, the only stipulation is that it has to be a female character I was thinking Heidi, just for the kicks of it.


End file.
